


Missed You

by littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chub, Fat John, Feeding Kink, M/M, fat john watson, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney/pseuds/littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock leaves for two months on a case without John, John becomes extremely upset and accidentally gains some weight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

"What the bloody hell do you mean I can't come?!" Shouted John in frustration. Sherlock had just told him that he couldn't come to a two month long case in Greece. 

"What will I do two months alone at Baker Street?" John complained. Sherlock sighed.

"Mycroft instructed me to be completely confidential with this, I'm not even supposed to be speaking about it with you." 

Truly, Sherlock did not want to leave John alone for even two weeks but he really had no choice. John frowned and paced back and forth. 

"Two months is too long." Mumbled John. It slightly broke Sherlock's heart to see John so upset. 

"I'm sorry, John. I'll miss you quite a lot." Said Sherlock as he took John's hand and rubbed circles in the soft palm of John's hand. 

John looked up at Sherlock and slightly smiled before resting his head on Sherlock's lean chest. Sherlock ran a thin hand through John's head of thick hair before sighing and stepping away from the embrace. 

"Be safe." Muttered John as Sherlock took his suitcase and walked down the staircase of Baker Street.

As the days wore on, John became bored and depressed, not having Sherlock close. His routine was wake up, eat, go to work, come home, eat, watch the telly, eat again and sleep. Eating was more frequent since John didn't have anything better to do. Chinese, Thai, Nandos, and any other takeout was an everyday visitor, almost all day. And John ate all of it, not wanting the food to go to waste or getting cold or loosing his appetite or any other excuse he could think of just to overeat. The lack of Sherlock was greatly affecting him, mentally and physically. John seemed to get chubbier as the weeks passed, and he noticed it. His jeans fit snugger, his belly wobbling a bit more, his thighs thicker. 

John stood in front of the bathroom mirror, shirtless, observing his pudgier body. His belly was rounder and jiggled when he moved. He grabbed a handful of chub from his gut and flinched when he saw how it wobbled back into place. 

"My god, look how fat you've gotten..." John remarked bitterly, weighing his belly in his hands. He quickly put on a jumper, not wanting to see his chubby gut any longer. 

He walked to the couch and switched on the telly. As he flipped through the channels, his stomach suddenly growled loudly. "I ate an hour ago! How the hell can I still be hungry?" John muttered, not wanting to eat. "You've already gotten so hefty, you shouldn't eat again." John told himself, trying to ignore his hunger. 

His stomach growled once more. 

"SHUT UP!" John shouted as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. He flung open the refrigerator door and looked for something to eat. He spotted left over vanilla cake and pulled it out. He grabbed a fork and began to devour the desert quickly, feeling a wave of guilt and sadness. The guilt was because he was bound to get even fatter this way and sadness because he longed so badly for Sherlock. Tears pricked the back of his eyes and he felt a constricting feeling in his throat. There was still two weeks before Sherlock came home.  
"Sherlock," John mumbled. "Where are you..?" 

John awoke without an alarm today, realizing he had a free day. He slouched up in bed, forgetting why he took the day off. 

"It doesn't seem that I have anything impor-" he suddenly jumped out of the bed, "Sherlock is coming home today!" 

He burst out laughing and actually genuinely smiled for the first time in two months. He tidied up the flat and made sure everything looked neat and clean, then he dashed to the bathroom, almost tripping inside the bathtub. He took a shower quickly, even grinning while shampooing his hair. John didn't even fret over his weight gain, just enjoying the steamy water cascade down his back. He stepped out of the shower, watching the steam float around. John reached for the towel, wrapping it around his waist. 

"Oh, crap." He said as he realized that his clean clothes were in his bedroom. He walked out of the bathroom, and started to walk towards his bedroom, but then saw Sherlock standing in the doorway, suitcase in hand. 

"Sherlock!" Shouted John, as he ran to the detective and embraced him tightly. Sherlock automatically dropped his suitcase and enveloped John in his arms. 

"I missed you so damn much." Said John as he nuzzled Sherlock's chest. Sherlock smiled and kissed the top of John's wet hair. 

"I also missed you, John. I'm extremely ecstatic to be back home." Sherlock said affectionately. He also noticed how very naked John was, except for the towel around his waist. John also noticed how Sherlock had noticed. 

"Oh! I just remembered! I just got out of the shower, I'm sorry." 

John said as he turned to enter his bedroom. Sherlock sat on the couch, feeling much better now that he was home again with John. He noted how much weight John had gained, though. About two and a half stone in two months. The weight actually suited John, and Sherlock liked John's new chubbiness. 

While John was changing in his bedroom, he became extremely self conscious again. Sherlock had seen him almost naked and much heavier than the last time he had seen him! He scoured through his drawer, trying to find a pair of jeans the fit, but all of them were an inch and a half away from buttoning. He gave up and found a pair of plaid pajama pants and a thick sweater. He was at home, after all. He walked back into the living room and saw Sherlock laying on the couch, eyes shut. John walked over to him and smiled. "Scooch over." Sherlock opened his eyes, smiled and made room for John to lie down. 

"Jet lag?" Asked John. Sherlock shook his head.

"Not really, I just didn't sleep well of the plane." Sherlock replied, while lazily wrapping an arm around John's waist. Sherlock's hand moved down to John's stomach and Sherlock grabbed a fistful of pudge. 

"Now, what's this?" Smiled Sherlock.

John's ears turned bright red and he quickly pulled down his shirt without thinking. "Um, yea, I've gotten... Heavier. I really had a hard time when you left," John said, ashamed. 

"Don't worry, I'll loose the extra weight and I won't be as fat-" Sherlock looked confused. 

"What are you speaking about? Why are you so upset over the fact that you've gained weight?" Asked Sherlock. 

John sat up and fidgeted with his fingers. 

"Look at me, Sherlock. When you left, I didn't know what to do all day, so I just ate and ate and now I've gained 2 and a half stone!" John said frustratedly. Sherlock grinned broadly. 

"Why are you laughing..?" Asked John. 

"You are so bloody cute," Replied Sherlock. "The weight looks absolutely fine, I think I prefer you this way." John blinked a few times. Without thinking, Sherlock reached out and took John's doughy stomach in his heads and began to squeeze and jiggle it while kissing his neck. 

"Sherlock..."

"Hmm..?"

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, love."


End file.
